<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KingDings week drabbles by Bruh_2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873013">KingDings week drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh_2000/pseuds/Bruh_2000'>Bruh_2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I don't know how to write Asgore, Asgore Dreemurr Needs a Hug, Asgore adores little Sans, Asgore cries, Comic Sans - Freeform, Dadster, F/M, Frisk(Undertale) - Freeform, Gaster ESCAPED with the help of his little grandchild that he hates, Gaster cries, Good W. D. Gaster, HE'S HERE, He wasn't mentioned, He's just a crier, He's lowkey sweet though, How come all the MAIN characters that everybody writes about has an annoying lack of tags, How come they all have sad tags but not character tags, I have no idea how to write, I'm not the author, JUST, M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel Dreemurr, Multi, My god he doesn't have any tags either, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Oh wait, Papy - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus exists, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sad Asgore (Undertale), Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sad Sans (Undertale), Sad W. D. Gaster, Sans as a child, Smug Frisk, TAGGING EVERYTHING, THE MAN IS HERE AND NOT ONLY MENTIONED, This is my Asgore version, What's wrong with this community, Where's Chara?, Why is their no UT Sans tag, and he's a little emotionally constipated, idk don't ask me, they're both dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh_2000/pseuds/Bruh_2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbles for KingDings week on Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr &amp; W. D. Gaster, Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1, "Garden"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're good together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asgore hummed as he tended to his flowers around his throne.<br/>
<br/>
The buttercups looked beautiful this time of year. Asgore then smiled as he decided they looked good enough for this.<br/>
<br/>
He went to a small outcrop that he made specifically for this. He went to a small table that had two chairs on either side of it and moved the smaller chair closer so his guest could sit comfortably. Asgore blushed slightly at the thought of his small skeletal guest.<br/>
<br/>
Would he like it? Would he not? Or would he be his dense self and not realize this meant anything?<br/>
<br/>
Asgore sniffled as he started to depress himself by the very thought.<br/>
<br/>
He started to fix the vase in the center of the table, sniffling and crying.<br/>
<br/>
He went to his kitchen to get a pie and a few smaller pastries, sniffling and crying.<br/>
<br/>
He put the pie on the table and put the pastries around them, sniffling and crying.<br/>
<br/>
He then quickly wiped his eyes and his fur for any traces of tears as he glanced at a clock, Wingdings would be here soon, and he had to prepare. He made a cursory glance around the room and the table; he decided to plant a few more flowers.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Later, when Asgore's furry paw led WingDings into the throne room for their <strike>date </strike>friendly brunch. Asgore covered his eyes before leading him in.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Asgore? Why are you covering my eyes?</em>" Gaster asked, and Asgore blushed slightly; oh, what was he doing? Gaster would look at him like he was crazy. Asgore slowly uncovered his eyes and Gaster gasped. "<em>Asgore! Your garden is wonderful!</em>" He exclaimed, signing rapidly, and Asgore's face was burning at the enthusiasm he showed.<br/>
<br/>
"You've seen my garden before... Why are you so excited?" Asgore asked as Gaster kneeled to the flowers.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>I may see these a lot, but it's so nice to see something you put all of your soul into.</em>" Gaster smiled brightly at him. Asgore felt his soul swell and face burn. Wingdings was...wonderful.<br/>
<br/>
"You're beautiful!" He suddenly blurted out, making Gaster freeze and Asgore slam a furry paw over his mouth. Gaster slowly turned to him, and Asgore was shaking with tears in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster frowned, and tears carefully fell into Asgore's fur. Gaster took a step forward, and Asgore took a step back in response.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster scowled before he rushed at Asgore. Asgore flinched before Gaster softly grasped his head.<br/>
<br/>
"As-As...gore..." Asgore stiffened as Wingdings spoke in broken English.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster wiped his tears away softly, and Gaster slowly rose onto his tippy toes, and Asgore moved down to meet him as if he was in a trance.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster's wide smile turned into a mouth, and they softly and clumsily kissed. After they parted, they stared at the other with wonder and embarrassment.<br/>
<br/>
Then their faces burst into color, and Gaster 'blip'd away. Asgore held his face between his paws. Oh god, he was in love... Asgore blinked at the admission of his thoughts and got even redder.<br/>
<br/>
He was in love...he never thought-... after Toriel. "He brings out the best in me..." Asgore murmured appreciatively before he glanced over to the table.<br/>
<br/>
Oh...what was he going to do with all that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2, "Heartache"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asgore's missing something; what is it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asgore tucked himself into the corner of the room. What was going on...? His soul was twisting and turning like it was in extreme anguish. <br/><br/>Like...like it was missing something. <br/><br/>Asgore let out a small groan; why did it hurt so much? What was his soul missing? <br/><br/>Asgore held his hand out, and his soul shot out and frantically bobbed in the air and made motions as if it wanted to go out and look for something but didn't know what. <br/><br/>What...what did he lose? And why did it hurt so much...? <br/><br/>Asgore wrapped his arms around himself...what was he missing?<br/><br/>...Who was he missing?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3, "Void"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who's watching Asgore?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asgore always felt like he was being watched, not like in a bad way, just that somebody was looking over his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
It was somewhat annoying, but he got used to it. Sure he was now always looking over his shoulder for some mysterious figure that he couldn't see.<br/>
<br/>
Asgore hummed happily as he carefully kneaded the dough for his pie. He then paused as he felt the same icy presence coiled around his back. "Do you want to make a pie?" Asgore asked, and the presence moved over his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"Stay for yes and leave for no." Asgore waited for the answer, and the presence moved into the space between his arms as if to say it wasn't leaving.<br/>
<br/>
Asgore chuckled and started to make his pie quietly, the presence brushing over his hands occasionally. Asgore didn't know why but he was making raspberry pie...it was oddly important to him.<br/>
<br/>
He frowned as the presence disappeared, and he slowly continued with the pie.<br/>
<br/>
A shadow stared at what looked like a mirror showing not his reflection but instead Asgore finishing his pie. The shadow's smile twitched up, and he had this bittersweet smile.<br/>
<br/>
"⚐︎☟︎ ✌︎💧︎☝︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎" They whispered, and the window slowly closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4, "Numbers"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now I think about this; maybe I should have made it, them exchanging numbers.<br/>How does this relate to the prompt? Easy, Gaster was trying to teach Sans how to count.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asgore took the elevator down to Wingding's underground lab with a raspberry pie in hand.<br/>
<br/>
He knew that Wingdings really liked raspberry jam and wanted to make something special for him. Asgore blushed as he remembered what day it was.<br/>
<br/>
It was their 18-month anniversary.<br/>
<br/>
Asgore honestly didn't think they'd stay together for so long, but Wingdings put up with him for so long even though he didn't have to, and Asgore just wanted to show his appreciation and love.<br/>
<br/>
Asgore hummed as the door slid open quietly, and he walked into the dark lab. He heard the sound of quiet muttering of wingdings and smiled.<br/>
<br/>
Asgore walked into the room he heard the words from. "Wingdin-" Asgore was about to announce himself before he came face to face with Gaster, who was holding some white wiggly thing.<br/>
<br/>
Something that had little skeletal hands and was clacking slowly.<br/>
<br/>
Some<em>one</em> that had a little skeletal frame and small white eyelight before it looked up at Asgore.<br/>
<br/>
They seemed to have a small staring contest before Gaster butt in, "As-Asgore."<br/>
<br/>
The little skeletal being cooed and reached up to the furry King. Asgore made a sound that was from his heart and put the pie to the side. Gaster was silent before Asgore took the little skeleton into his hands.<br/>
<br/>
He started cooing, and every coo was bringing a brighter blush to Gaster's face.<br/>
<br/>
"Wingdings, they're adorable where-" Asgore paused as something started to dawn on him. "Wingdings...are they mi-" Gaster interrupted that thought with startled soundbytes and wingdings.<br/>
<br/>
He started frantically signing in embarrassment, and Asgore's eyes started to tear up. "So they're someone el-" Asgore started, looking down to the young skeleton in his arms that was reaching up to his beard.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster cut him off quickly, waving his hands around, "<em>no, no, no no, he was the result of a failed experiment. I honestly don't know how it made baby bones, but...</em>" Gaster started pacing, and Asgore looked down at the baby bones before looking to Wingdings and noticed holes in his hands.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, Wingdings, what have you done..." Asgore sighed, and he's never seen such a sheepish look from Gaster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5, "Cold"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asgore's so cold...<br/>Maybe someone can warm him up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asgore was twisting and turning as he slept; his bed was so large and so cold.</p><p>He gazed at the other side of his bed with a look of regret. He missed Toriel.</p><p>She was warm and sweet and a cuddler. Asgore had to blink back the tears before he tried to get warm under his covers.</p><p>As he closed his eyes, he thought of a smaller frame that was not Toriel's but just as warm, huddled up to his side.</p><p>They were smiling up at him, and the few features he could distinguish was the loving green glow from their eyes. Asgore's eyes flew open, and he realized that his Soul was warm and happy for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6, "Love"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gaster and Asgore are in love~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asgore held Wingdings close to his chest, to his soul as his dear lover laughed into it. "<em>Asgore...You're so clingy!</em>" Asgore brought him a little closer in response but started laughing as Gaster tickled his sides.<br/>
<br/>
They rolled around in the bed before Asgore managed to the upper hand with tickling.<br/>
<br/>
Wingdings was practically screeching as Asgore tickled him. He was squirming as the big goat found all of his ticklish spots. He started to try and get from his grip and cackling in windings.<br/>
<br/>
"You're not getting away, Wingdings~" Asgore laughed before Asgore carefully rolled with Wingdings crushed in his arms.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster glared down at him before he nuzzled into Asgore's neck, making the King chuckle. Gaster then pulled his head back in a panicked way before he started to sneeze rapidly.<br/>
<br/>
Asgore looked shocked before he started laughing loudly, Gaster joining when he finally stopped sneezing.<br/>
<br/>
After their laughing fit finished, Gaster was huddled into his side, and Asgore was carefully running a paw down his skull.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Asgore...</em>" Gaster called quietly and looked down at Gaster, who was peering at him with green eyelights.<br/>
<br/>
"I love you..." He murmured, and Asgore's smile threatened to split his face, and his eyes were teary. "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7, "Freedom"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaster rubbed his head as he glanced around. Where was he? All he remembered was that annoying little brat doing something to the code, and now he was here. He looked around, the Judgement hall? Why was he here?<br/>
<br/>
Then he had the pitter-patter of people coming his way and glared at the doorway to Asgore's throne room and stumbled up to his weak legs.<br/>
<br/>
But suddenly, Asgore skidded into the room; what was he wearing?<br/>
<br/>
Gaster let out a startled yelp as Asgore crushed him in a hug. Then over the King's shoulder, he saw his children come in with worried looks and tears in their eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster glared at the human for a moment before turning his attention back to Asgore.<br/>
<br/>
"Asgore? <em>Are you okay?</em>" Asgore was shaking and held Gaster like a lifeline.<br/>
<br/>
"My name..." Asgore started, his grip letting up for a moment, and Gaster was extremely confused.<br/>
<br/>
"Is my name still the only word you picked up?" His voice was destroyed and sounded wet. "<em>Uh...? Mostly? I also picked up</em> Sans, Papyrus, <em>and</em> Frisk." Gaster murmured.<br/>
<br/>
Why was Asgore asking this?<br/>
<br/>
Gaster assumed he would be a little happier to see him.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm so proud..." Gaster blushed slightly, and Asgore pulled his face from the little Skeleton's shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster's sockets widened as he saw tears streaming down Asgore's face and dampening the fur on his face. "D-dings...I missed you so much..." Asgore's face contorted to sob, and Gaster felt his soul twist in pain.<br/>
<br/>
"Asgore...<em>don't cry, it's okay. I'm here.</em>" Gaster tried to soothe him and tugged him closer.<br/>
<br/>
"Wha- what if you leave again?!" He sobbed, and Gaster felt that his soul breaking at the sorrowful feelings of his love.<br/>
<br/>
"Asgore...<em>look at me. I'm here. No core can take me down again.</em>" Gaster chuckled the last part, and Asgore let out another soul-wrenching sob. "S-so that's what happened..." Asgore murmured, soul still in pain.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster nodded and looked to his hovering children; Papyrus was crying freely while Sans' smile was strained.<br/>
<br/>
Frisk watched next to a pillar, and Gaster's glare made them roll their eyes, so scary.<br/>
<br/>
They weren't going to reset. He was fine.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster looked away from them and glanced at his sons and the hall. He was...he was <em>here</em>.<br/>
<br/>
With his family again, he wasn't alone anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Asgore glanced to his face as he heard a sob. Gaster thought about everything he probably could and got an amazing sense of pure happiness.<br/>
<br/>
W.D Gaster, he was W.D Gaster. He fell into the core, but now he was here.<br/>
<br/>
<em>He was really here</em>. With Sans, with Papyrus, with <em>Asgore</em> happy. Asgore smiled faintly before Gaster sobbed into his fur, and his children came in for a group hug.<br/>
<br/>
Gaster was...happy for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're done :D<br/>That's all, for now, folks, maybe after this, I might do HorrorDust week but idk how to characterize either :')<br/>Also 6 mins late, how shameful😔<br/>Not counting editing and formatting *sigh*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>